halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle of Sigma Octanus IV
Marine strength As a precursor to making the article clearer... Was the original 1200-strong marine garrison wiped out prior to 0520? --74.99.140.28 03:34, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Marine casualties that high? I know that only 14 Marines survived the combat at Alpha HQ and Firebase Bravo, but the numbers don't add up. Supposedly 1600 Marines were involved in the battle, but the book states that there were only 400 Marines at Alpha. 14 of that battalion survived (including Cpl. Harland's team, who were the only survivors of Firebase Bravo). Then add the company or battalion from Bravo Base that Lt. McCasky's and Cpl. Harland's platoon belonged to. At most, that's about 800 Marines accounted for. Now, how do we know there were 1600 Marines in the first place, and not just 800? If someone just didn't make a mathematical error, then the remaining 800 Marines should be somehow addressed, as either MIA or "situation unknown". Maybe they got wiped out, too, but I still think they should be adressed. User:Big Bad Wolf :Yeah how did they get 1600? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 15:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Discrepancy... Hey, About that discrepancies thing, when it says how did the Cradle cover all the ships? Well, wasn't there more than one refit station at Sigma Octanus? Stryker117 04:44, 2 December 2007 (UTC) No, there was just the Cradle. There were three at Reach, but that was later, and they faced much more ships. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:46, 17 December 2007 (UTC) 21 Gun Salute There doesn't need to be exacly 21 ships. in the origonal version, if there were not enough Cannons, then some were used again. This could mean LESS than 63 UNCS ships.Forerunner 16:37, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Cruisers and Destroyers have multiple mac guns ProphetofTruth 20:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Year In Halo: Fall of Reach it says the battle of Sigma Octanus IV was in 2542.-- Joshua 029 15:31, 28 March 2008 (UTC) *It was confirmed to be a typo --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 00:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Covenant casualties do we have a source for the covenant casualty claim? CaptJim 15:41, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Image I always thought that the cover of The Fall of Reach depicted the battle. It can't be the Battle of Reach, for obvious reasons, so the likely candidate is the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 16:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :It could be, but then again, I don't recall a scene like that at any point in the battle, with that many Spartans together and guns blazing. Not to mention that they're wearing Mark V. I always thought it's just a generic cover image summarizing the main focus of the story.--Jugus (Talk | ) 16:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Could we add the fanart of the Marines on the warthog as the main picture?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 17:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::We could indeed. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::No.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC)